


冬日暖阳（R/番外一）

by hyzdwm



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyzdwm/pseuds/hyzdwm
Summary: 关于同居，关于复健。内含一辆极其破的小破车。





	冬日暖阳（R/番外一）

番外一

关于同居

陈立农在做一件大事，那就是费尽力气想要在林彦俊家住一晚，当然，他们家阿俊要是愿意去他家住就更好了，这件事能不能成功简直与他每天的幸福指数挂上了钩。

他当然不只是想住一晚而已，心里想着有了第一次，那就有第二次呀。住了一晚上那就有两晚上，总有一天，他们就能把同居提上日程了。  
没错，陈立农的最终目的是想要同居！

自打跟林彦俊在一起了，他总觉得两个人相处的时间好少——尽管他一下班就跑到对方家里，但还是觉得不满足。

说起这个，他还有点小郁闷，因为从恋人的表现来看，好像没有如他那般的……咳，饥渴。  
有一次晚上九点多了，林彦俊催他赶紧回家洗漱休息，他虽然因为加班很累，但是也不想回到只有自己的房子里，最后更是半是赌气半是认真的说道：“要不然我把工作辞了吧，我想跟你每天都在一起诶。”

结果呢，换来阿俊跟摸狗狗似的摸摸他的头发，嘴里还说着不要幼稚之类的话。  
不想被当成小孩子的陈立农当然乖乖的回家了，只不过离开的背影看上去失落极了。  
虽然留宿的要求被拒绝了好多次，但是男人嘛，不能认输，陈立农相信离革命的成功不远了！  
一想到恋人拒绝他时有些愧疚的小眼神，他就知道对方已经心软了。

林彦俊敲完最新一章的最后一个标点，手指离开键盘长舒了一口气。伸懒腰的时候脊骨发出一连串僵硬过后的嘎嘣声音，听上去还蛮酸爽的。

又从头检查过一遍没有错字之后，林彦俊打开网页调到定时发送，才算所有的工作都结束了。

现在是下午五点一刻，由于已经到了深冬，天色开始逐渐暗了下来。没有阴天的冬日存着几分暖，橘红色的太阳嵌在灰蓝色的天边像一枚溏心蛋黄，流出来的颜色将云彩染得格外美丽。他看向窗外愣愣的出神，心里想着离陈立农下班还有多久。

有恋人的生活好像和以前相比没有太多的不同，他还是照常吃饭，照常写文，可是细细一想，又觉得其实发生了很大的变化。比如，一个人待在家的时候，孤独感如一望无际的海水将他这座岛屿包围，不停歇的冲刷着四周的土地，汹涌一点的话，仿佛能将他吞没。  
明明他之前是最喜欢独处的。  
他也不知道这种现象究竟是好是坏，只觉得每天对生活多了一份期待。  
期待陈立农的到来。  
思绪一转，想起今天是星期五的男人轻轻地叹了口气，林彦俊已经预料到今晚赶对方回家将是一个困难的工作。

“明天还要上班，就赶快回家洗洗睡吧”这种屡试不爽的万能理由也没法用了，还要面对男友的装可怜撒娇攻势，这对他来说比写感情戏还要让人头痛。

如果有人问他，为什么不让陈立农住他家，林彦俊估计也没办法立马答上来，他只是习惯了下意识的拒绝。他是个敏感细心的人，大概也猜到了对方心里的想法，同居对他来说是个十分亲密又遥远的词汇，还早的时候，他就已经做好了一个人过完一生的准备，没想到这些心里建设有一天会阻挡他和喜欢的人靠近。

有男朋友和生活在同一个屋檐下还是不一样的，当两个人之间不再存在距离，朝夕相处，林彦俊就会开始担心自己的性格会不会太沉闷，担心那人会不会觉得他无趣，吵架会不会也正式访问，消磨着日积月累的喜欢。

他真的是个纠结的人，在一起之前如此担心着，在一起之后又开始害怕着。林彦俊从来不知道，自己竟然会因为陈立农变得那么小心翼翼，患得患失。曾经的他可是个一往无前，信心满满的人，这些年，时光终究还是给他裹上一层又一层坚硬的外壳，和陈立农的相处，大部分也都是那人在主动靠近他。

他觉得不能再这样下去了。

时钟滴滴答答的走着走着就到了晚上十点，林彦俊坐在沙发上和陈立农看电影，期间目光已经无数次瞟向钟表了。  
犹豫了半晌，他还是开口：“已经很晚了，你该回家了。”

身边人的表情就在他的注视下从笑眯眯变成苦兮兮，软糯的下垂眼做起可怜的表情真的很合适，带着台湾腔的声音开始找借口：“是啊，这么晚，出租车很难打到诶！”

林彦俊：……

昨天还找的脚痛为理由，今天竟然连脑子都不愿意动了，还打车，住一个小区回家还要用车吗？你咋不说坐地铁？心里如此吐槽的男人勾起嘴角反击：“要不然你从楼下扫辆共享单车骑回去？反正离得也不远。”

听到这么个回答的陈立农瞪大了眼睛，捂住胸口一副受伤颇深的模样，说道：“阿俊你好狠心，外面那么冷，骑车子我的脸都会冻掉的。”

“……”

“所以，你到底回不回去。”

“不回！”

恋人理直气壮的样子像只牛哄哄的小狼狗，沙发边亮着的落地灯漏出几片薄光照在对方的身上，形成了一层毛茸茸的光边。林彦俊看着眼前那双晶亮的眸子，望的深了，触碰到里面掺杂着忐忑的期待，让他原本就不坚定的内心更软了几分。

陈立农没有等到对方的回答，那人一直盯着他看，脸上没有一丝一毫的表情，落到他的眼里就觉得有些冷漠，于是心里开始打鼓，想着是不是自己太着急了。或许，他应该再给对方一点时间，徐徐图之。

“我开玩……”

“那你今晚就住在这里吧。”

几乎同时说出的话语来了一次碰撞，陈立农眨眨眼，一时之间竟然没有反应过来林彦俊话里的意思。大脑就像处理了海量数据的主机，嗡嗡的运转还冒着热气，等到他解读出来，对方已经准备从沙发转移到轮椅上，同时说：“我去给你收拾下另一个房间。”

阿俊他，同意了？

欣喜就像龙卷风一般在他心里席卷而过，把那些忐忑失落吹得一干二净不留痕迹，陈立农一把拉住对方的手腕，把人拉回来，俯身压在身下禁锢在怀里，急冲冲的吻了上去。  
柔软的唇瓣好似夹心棉花糖，舌尖探进去毫不留情的搜刮着内里的甜蜜，林彦俊手足无措的承受着，不知道作何反应。唇齿纠缠间甚至能听到唾液交融的声音，虽然细微，但却拥有着让人脸颊发烫的能力，小狼狗把怀中的人亲了又亲，结束的时候又舔又咬，有种要把人生吞入腹的错觉。

“我超开心！”狭长的眸子宛如夏夜里的星光，闪烁着醉人的光芒，扬起的嘴角与露出的白牙无一不在配合着话里的含义。

林彦俊的嘴唇经过刚才的亲吻就像浸了玫瑰花的汁液，又像从树上刚摘下的樱桃，引得面前的人想要再次品尝，陈立农当然受不住，低头又含住了对方的嘴唇。

被压在沙发上的人闭上眼，敛住眼底的波光粼粼。

只是勇敢的向前迈了一步，比他年少的恋人就给了他毫无保留的热情，展现出了灿烂如光的喜悦。

他真的，很幸运，能遇见陈立农。

林彦俊趁着陈立农去卫生间刷牙的工夫打算把客卧收拾一下，因为不经常用，床上连被子都还没有。

正当他从柜子里抱出一床羽绒被，准备展开放床上时，那人叼着牙刷满嘴泡沫的倚在门框上看着他，眼神里充斥着明晃晃的疑惑。

“阿俊……泽斯干森么？唔……”边说着还边防止泡沫跑出来，手忙脚乱的样子有些狼狈，有些好玩。

坐在轮椅上的人理所当然的回答：“你一会不是要睡觉吗？我给你铺床啊。”手上动作不停地刷一展，羽绒被就跟大鹏展翅似的盖在了床上。

“诶？等一哈——”门边的人留下这么一句，一溜烟的就跑回卫生间漱口，然后又哒哒的跑了回来。

“阿俊你不用收拾了，多麻烦，累着你我该心疼了。”

“……所以？”

“我觉得你房间的那张床就很好，足够大，我们两个人睡绝对没问题！”

林彦俊看着眼前这人，就差身后来条尾巴来回摇摆了，他顿时想收回觉得遇到陈立农很幸运的那个想法。

对方趁着他沉默，赶紧趁热打铁，“我们都是男人，一起睡有什么好怕的！”

“……”  
这句话从字面上讲没什么问题，可是怎么还是觉得怪怪的？

深夜十一点，卧室被黑夜粉刷成寂静的暗蓝，气氛柔软的就像裹了一层天鹅绒，时间都变得绵长起来。陈立农平躺着，一动都不敢动。左侧胸口下有个小人正在充满激情的打鼓，震得他手指都有些发麻，他甚至都有些担心自己活跃的心跳声被另一个人收进耳朵里。

阿俊就躺在他的身侧，只要一伸手就能碰到，仔细听的话，他还能听到那人又匀又慢的呼吸声。这种感觉很微妙，有点像嘴里含了块甜美的糖果，舍不得咬碎，只想让它在舌尖在多停留一会。

这时，林彦俊动了动，伸手把被子往上拉了一下，陈立农这才发现，自己竟然在刚刚屏住了呼吸，生怕打扰到什么。  
困意似乎被隔离在外，怂了好一阵的小狼狗终于蠢蠢欲动起来。他先是转身面向对方侧躺，停了片刻就伸手假装不经意的把手搭在了林彦俊的肚子上，进而一鼓作气把脑袋凑过去，下巴搭在那人的肩膀上，整个人都贴了上来。

“喂……”林彦俊压低声音叫了一声，只觉得浑身的肌肉都僵住了，直挺挺的躺着，任凭自己像份饺子馅般被包住，他动了动手臂，却换来对方类似梦呓的哼唧声。

刚才还没睡着呢，现在骗谁呢？

可是……  
陈立农感受到臂弯里逐渐放松下来的身体，嘴角悄悄地勾起，他的阿俊，果然是心软的。

陈立农留宿计划，全面胜利！

关于复健

“呼，呼……”

急促的喘息声充斥着整个房间，陈立农看着眼前大汗淋漓正在走路的人，眼里写满了心疼。

林彦俊前阵子提出想要进行复健的想法，作为恋人，他当然是一百个支持，可当他看到对方扶着专用设备一步一步蹒跚学步的样子，顿时就难受起来。

复健的日子是真的不好过，每天需要在医生护士的观察下做一系列的训练。林彦俊的小腿虽然平日里也被主人认真按摩揉捏，但肌肉还是因为长期不走动变得软绵起来。那人是个要强的性子，不想让陈立农看到他狼狈的样子，只让对方在结束后来接，说什么也不肯让恋人陪着他。

但陈立农怎么可能放心，有好几次都悄悄地躲在门外，透过门上一小块玻璃去看对方的状态，看着林彦俊因为疼痛苍白了的脸庞，一颗心也跟着疼起来。可是这些他都没办法替对方承受，只能在平时做饭的时候变着花样的给那人补身体，各种汤品更是一日也没落下，倒是把林彦俊脸颊上的肉养出了几分，让人很有成就感。

不过，所有的付出总算没有浪费，林彦俊的腿一天比一天好了起来，能走的距离也在一点点的增加着，在经过了两个月的复健之后，他已经可以在家自己做练习了。

现在，就在客厅里进行着每日功课。  
陈立农站在林彦俊的身前一步远的距离，张开双臂随时准备接住身形不稳的恋人。而对方在没有东西可以支撑的情况下，缓慢而坚定地往前移动着步子，紧抿的嘴唇与干净利落的下颌线描绘着主人的决心，向来不爱出汗的人此时身体也泛着潮意。

来回走了五次之后，单薄的身体一个踉跄，眼看着就要摔到地上，早就准备好的陈立农往前迈步，对方下一瞬就栽进了他的怀里，这一波投怀送抱，倒是冲淡了他眼底的心疼。

林彦俊在他怀里喘着粗气，由于没有力气就把全身的重量交给了他，每当这个时候，陈立农总有种拥抱着整个世界的错觉。他像往常一样拨开对方汗湿的刘海，重重的亲了一下恋人的额头，带响的那种。

“阿俊真棒，今天比昨天更厉害了。”

怀里的人露出个轻浅的笑容，配上有些虚弱的样子，像一只折翼的蝶，有种脆弱的美丽。

他的阿俊，怎么这么好看……

花痴了几秒的陈立农一把抱起对方往卫生间走去，恋人是个爱干净的，出了汗之后再累也要洗澡，所以接下来，就轮到他煎熬了。

这么说是有原因的，林彦俊之前做完复健都是自己一个人洗澡，但是陈立农不放心啊，每次都坐在卫生间门口隔一会就叫对方一声，生怕人家在里面磕着碰着了。结果就有一次，叫了好了几声没人应，他冲进去的时候刚好看到恋人扶着浴池的边缘一副快要晕倒的样子，气得他以后说什么也不肯让对方一个人泡澡了。

反对？  
反对无效。  
大概是林彦俊也觉得理亏，看他坚持也就叹着气答应了。这下子，给林彦俊洗澡的任务就落到了陈立农的手里，这对他来说真的是一种甜蜜的折磨。

看着喜欢的人赤裸着就在他面前，还只能看不能吃，不是折磨是什么。几乎每次都是陈立农强撑着帮林彦俊穿上浴衣，然后就锁在怀里一顿猛亲，亲到自己硬了，再辛酸的跑到卫生间自己解决。

要不说他最近火气旺呢，前几天上班的时候都流鼻血了。

林彦俊被陈立农放到浴池里，然后低着头就开始解衣服扣子，对方就熟练地打开热水器，把浴衣什么的都给准备好。  
两个人在各自做着各自的事情，都不敢看向对方。

委实是这个样子太让人害羞了，他们在一起有三个月，那方面的进展还停留在亲亲摸摸上，陈立农担心他的身体，每次都不敢往更亲密的方向引，顶多就在彼此硬了的时候用手弄出来，然后那人就趴在他身上平复呼吸，灼热的气息拂过他的耳畔极具侵略性，仿佛能把他给点燃，可是对他的动作却依旧温柔。

这么一想，林彦俊又觉得愧疚起来。

温热的水流将疲惫的身体淹没，靠在浴池里的人舒服的喟叹一声，明明是在正常不过的声音却听得陈立农下身发涨。他轻咳一声，拉过莲蓬头准备给对方洗头，林彦俊挪动了一下身体，趴在浴池的边缘方便他动作。

洗发水是蜂蜜味的，打出来的泡沫细密柔软，淡淡的香味将两人缠绕，空气都变得甜丝丝起来。  
陈立农的手指力道很轻，划过头皮的时候温柔的让人想睡觉，林彦俊安静的像只小猫咪，闭着双眼毫无防备的模样让身前的男人喉结上下滚动，又不得不克制。

等阿俊身体好了，他一定……  
“好了。”沙哑的声音在不大的浴室里格外清晰，那种带着颗粒质感的声线低沉迷人，陈立农把人头上的泡沫冲洗干净准备出去静静，说道：“你可以泡一会，但是不准太久，好了叫我，知道吗？”

林彦俊睁开眼，视线往下一瞟，心中了然。  
手腕被很轻的力道拉住，刚站起身的陈立农低头一看，视线就被对方完完全全占据。那人仰着头看向他，杏眼干净澄澈仿佛映着星光的湖泊，从下巴到脖颈的线条优美流畅，目光顺着弧度下移，浸了水的锁骨纤细笔直，中间浅浅的小窝性感极了，再往下……

陈立农就像触电了一般侧过脑袋，喉咙干燥到急需解渴。

“我……用手帮你吧。”  
简短的六个字不亚于一颗微型炸弹投放到陈立农的脑海里，他再次看向林彦俊，只觉得受到了诱惑。

那人宛如水妖一般吸引着他全部的注意力，从这个角度可以看到对方白皙平滑的后背，起伏的脊线像是画家笔下最用心的杰作，湿漉漉的额发搭在眉骨，给原本冷峻的外表添了一份柔和，或许是被水汽蒸的，微启的嘴唇水润透红，吻上去的感觉一定很好。

理智告诉陈立农他应该赶快离开，可是身体却遵从本心俯下来，“我怕我控制不住。”快拒绝他！快让他走！忍耐力就像坠着重物的蛛丝，濒临崩断的边缘，他不知道如果继续留在这里会做出什么。

可是林彦俊仿佛偏偏想跟他作对，不顾他忍得有多辛苦，眉毛一挑，眉梢眼尾都写着肆意，他说：“陈立农，还是不是男人了？”

啪。  
陈立农听到了自己脑海里那根名为理智的线断裂的声音，一低头，就咬住了说出质疑嘴唇，把对方的声音尽数吞没。

手掌覆上还带着水的身体，光滑的皮肤在水的浸润下像是拥有着磁力一般牢牢地吸住了他的手，让人不想离开。陈立农一边伸出舌头掠夺者着水里那人口中的的津液解渴，一边伸手托住对方的臀把人抱了起来，连浴衣都没给披，直接朝卧室走去。

林彦俊身上水淋淋的，水珠从浴室一路掉到床边，被轻柔的放到床上的时候才有机会说话：“我还没洗完呢……”

“没事。”陈立农勾起的嘴角带着三分邪气，伸手解开皮带的样子让人移不开眼，就连床上的人都一时失去了言语的能力，“做完我们一起洗。”

完蛋，林彦俊心想，他刚刚……好像作了个大死。  
脱了外衣的陈立农再次吻上了对方的唇，一双大手却四处游走点火，他捏住那人胸口上的突起，反复揉捏，惹得对方发出小猫一样的闷哼，柔韧的腰肢不自觉的弯成一张弓。

处于攻略一方的人伸手握住林彦俊细瘦的脚腕往外拉开，不让对方把自己蜷起来，笔直的双腿刚一分开，他就挤入卡在了对方的两腿之间，火热的下身隔着一条内裤抵在那人身下，模仿着抽插的动作一下一下的顶弄着。

陈立农的嘴唇终于放过林彦俊的唇，开始下移，他伸出舌头在对方的皮肤上留下一条蜿蜒的水迹，经过起伏不定的胸膛时张嘴含住另一侧的突起，身下的人惊喘了一声，意识到自己竟然发出这么令人羞耻的声音之后赶忙闭上嘴巴，林彦俊看着雪白的天花板，脑海里混混沌沌只有一个念头。

陈立农这家伙一定背着他看了不少爱情动作片！  
胸前的突起被人吮吸拨弄，发出啧啧的水声，林彦俊只觉得自己要被对方吃掉了，又觉得浑身都痒酥酥的，轻轻一咬估计都是脆的。

“不是……说好了、用手帮你吗？”他断断续续的说着，声音宛如蘸了蜜一般甜腻。

专注蹂躏他胸前的人抬起头，转眼绽放了个笑容，挑衅的说道：“林彦俊，你还是不是男人了？”

我靠！  
之前说的话被换了个主语奉还，林彦俊瞪大了双眼觉得不能被小看了，动作迅速的伸出手搂住陈立农的脖子，抬起上身含住了对方性感的喉结，一阵闷哼带着声音的震颤通过相接触的皮肤被他吻进嘴里，林彦俊顿时觉得自己扳回一局，学着陈立农刚才的动作，用舌尖舔过正在上下滚动的喉结，换来腰际更用力的揉捏。

陈立农看着眼前那人带着得意的样子，明明眼角都晕着红，可是还是一脸的不服输，明丽的模样让他简直忍不住。

他略带惩罚性的在对方的脖子上咬了一口，留下明晰的牙印，察觉到林彦俊往下探的手立马给制住，柔软的嘴唇摩擦着颈侧光滑的皮肤说道：“一起。”

什么一起？  
浑身泛着红的男人没有反应过来，直到自己的双手被人引领着握住一根粗大火热，才明白。

他像往常一样上下撸动着那根硬挺的阴茎，随后将自己的与陈立农的贴在一起抚弄，细嫩的皮肤每一次摩擦都蔓延出一股无法抗拒的战栗。

与此同时，陈立农也没闲着，伸出手越过身下人的头顶，在枕头底下摸索了几秒，拿出一支未开封的润滑剂，换来对方的一句我靠。

修长的手指挟着润滑剂伸到身后，林彦俊感受到那凉意在他股间停顿了几秒就小心翼翼的往他后穴里开始探索。

“唔……”被侵入的感觉很陌生，他不禁扭动腰肢想要摆脱这种境地。铺天盖地的亲吻让他的思绪迷失，后穴在对方仔细的开拓下慢慢的容纳下第二根手指。

“阿俊，你感受到了吗？里面……”手指微微用力，“开始湿了。”  
“你……”  
“不要怕，我不会弄伤你的。”  
第三根手指添了进去，后穴已经开始有了饱胀感，可糟糕的是，林彦俊很清楚，三个手指的粗细远不及他刚才握着的那根！

原本干涩的后穴在大量润滑剂和陈立农的挑弄下开始变得湿软起来，肠壁蠕动间让人恨不得立马插进去。小狼狗忍得很是辛苦，身上已经出了一层薄薄的汗水，整个人都热气腾腾的。

手指再往里戳弄，突然，林彦俊往上抬起了腰，柔韧的腰部宛如水墨画里的小桥般弓起，被压在喉咙里的黏腻声音泄露了出来。

“原来是这里……”陈立农了然的笑了一下，他抽出手指，后穴顿时觉得有些空虚，紧接着，比手指更为火热的一物顶在了穴口，顶端还因为情动渗出了透明的液体。  
“阿俊，我要进去了。”  
床上只顾着喘息的人横了他一眼，蒙着淡淡水雾的双眸看得人心都酥了。林彦俊接近咬牙切齿的说道：  
“就你话多！要做赶——艹！”  
向来淡定的人在后穴被撑大进入后也爆了句粗口，扬起的脖子上青筋毕露，像是纤薄瓷器上精美的花纹。  
陈立农入得很困难，只觉得四周的肉壁都在挤弄着想要把他挤出去，那种滋味真的是又痛又爽。  
“阿俊，放松。”火热的手掌揉弄着臀肉，低哑磁性的声音在对方耳边喃喃：“你太紧了。”  
“你放——”感觉自己被钉在床上的人气呼呼的反驳：“难道不是你太大了吗？！”然后他往下看了一眼，在发现对方还有一半阴茎在外面的时候顿时有了躺尸的冲动。

两个人都被折磨的不行，又是亲又是摸的好不容易让林彦俊放松了点身体，陈立农找准时机猛地将整根火热送了进去，一滴汗水啪嗒砸在了对方的胸口。

男人没有着急着抽插，在看着身下那人皱起的眉头有些松快了，才开始浅浅的动起来。后穴从摩擦中生出几分痒，仿佛有细微的电流顺着脊椎骨往上爬，柔软紧致的肠壁含着粗大坚硬的阴茎裹吸纠缠，一点一点的消磨着陈立农的自制力。他开始用力的往小穴深处撞击，循着记忆往那特别的一处顶弄，不一样的快感侵蚀了林彦俊的大脑，略带克制的低哼引得身上人更努力的进攻。

林彦俊咬住自己的手指的指节，不想让那些听着就甜腻的声音从自己口中跑出，肏的狠了，形状好看的杏眼变得水润非常，仿佛下一秒就能溢出水，眼尾的薄红迤逦迷人，陈立农低头吻上了那双眼，伸出舌尖碰了碰对方的眼皮，明明是再温柔不过的动作，可是配上下身用力的顶弄，变得有些磨人起来。

“阿俊……”快速的抽出再狠狠地插进去，“不要忍耐，我想听你的声音。”  
“阿俊……”  
“阿俊，我想听你的声音……”  
对方压根不理他，一副大死不松口的样子，小狼狗眼珠一转，换了个称呼。  
“哥哥。”  
这一声下去，后穴像是受到什么刺激似的用力绞紧，吸得陈立农闷哼一声。  
“哥哥……我要听你叫。哥哥，哥哥。”  
感受到自己的硬挺被咬的更紧，陈立农开始不停地唤着那两个字。  
“就你……话多……唔！”  
快速用力的抽插终于勾出了身下那人诱人的声音，陈立农嘴角带着坏笑开始了最后的冲刺。  
高潮来临之际仿佛身上所有的毛孔都被打开，舒爽的让人回味无穷，林彦俊只觉得一股灼热用力的射进他的身体里，他瞪大了眼眸：“你……没戴套？”低哑的声音像把小勾子，在陈立农的心尖上挠了一下。  
“啊……”还沉浸在恋人身体美好触感的陈立农反应过来，羞涩的说道：“我忘了诶。”  
“……”  
“那个，第一次，没经验嘛，一会我会记得的。”  
？？？  
“你还来？”林彦俊一脸的震惊，他伸手去推对方，却感觉到随着他的动作，后穴含着的那根又逐渐硬了起来……  
“我发誓，就来最后一次。”  
“……”  
……  
“阿俊，我们再来一次吧？”  
“你滚！！！”

闹腾了将近一个下午的两人把床单搞得一片狼藉，林彦俊到最后累到手臂都抬不起来。陈立农心疼他复健完没有体力，没有做第三次，可是第二次的时间简直丧心病狂好吗！他昏昏沉沉的被对方抱到浴室里清洗身体，不知道什么时候就睡着了。

陈立农认认真真从里到外的把恋人清理好，自己随便冲了一下就抱着人回到床上休息。

新换的床单还带着洗衣液清新的香气，还醒着的人心里满满当当的只剩下满足，想把自己缩成一团的阿俊看上去柔软乖巧，要是能把人装进心口里严严实实的保护着就好了。

他低头在对方额头上印下一吻，伸手把身边人紧紧抱在怀里闭上眼睛等待着睡意降临。

 

陈立农心想，阿俊不光心软，身体也好软。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写车，有很多不足的地方，以后会努力改正哒。跟大家约定好的长长番外，希望大家可以看得开心。


End file.
